¿Quien quiere a quien?
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Una empresa, un jefe, un chico nuevo y un lio de amores. Dunamis es nuevo en una empresa, en la cual Ryuga es el jefe, pero las cosas no van tambien como lo esperaba...AVISO Muerte de un personaje
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Le llamaban el rey, todo cuanto quería podía poseer, el miraba por la ventana, se veía la ciudad entera, de mientras sostenía en su mano un vaso de plástico con café, alguien llamó a la puerta, el mandó a que pasase y entró su secretaria.

-Jefe Ryuga, ha llegado el nuevo para que le hagas una entrevista-le dice una chica de cabellos azules y de ojos azules también a Ryuga.

-Entiendo, Hikaru hazle pasar y déjanos a solas-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru, sentándose en su silla de cuero, mientras prende un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca.

-Como usted diga jefe Ryuga-le dice Hikaru a Ryuga saliendo de allí y haciendo pasar a un chico de cabellos lilas, piel morena, alto y de ojos azules claros.

-Hola- le saluda el chico pasando tímidamente dentro de la gran sala. Ryuga se levanta de la silla y camina alrededor del chico como si lo estuviera inspeccionando.

-Buenos días, por lo que veo eres puntual, aquí una de las cosas que más cuenta es la puntualidad, soy Ryuga el jefe de la empresa que estás viendo-le dice Ryuga presentándose al chico.

-Yo soy Dunamis mucho gusto-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga extendiéndole la mano, pero este no la coge y entra otro chico sin llamar a la puerta por las prisas.

-Helios ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que llames a la puerta?-le pregunta Ryuga al chico que acababa de entrar.

-Lo siento mucho jefe Ryuga, pero es que tenemos a unos empresarios que se quejan de su sueldo y tenemos problemas-le dice Helios a Ryuga preocupado, Ryuga solo suspira.

-Dunamis, quiero que les eches unos vistazos a las hojas que tengo ahí arriba, mira el porcentaje de la empresa y vigila que no se me enfríe el café, tómatelo como una prueba de acceso, yo ya vuelvo-le manda Ryuga a Dunamis mientras sale junto con Helios del gran despacho, Dunamis se quedó medio en shock, pero prefirió hacer caso a lo que su próximo nuevo jefe le mandó, aunque no supiese mucho de ordenadores. Despues de un rato haciendo lo que le mandó su próximo nuevo jefe, llega Ryuga junto con Helios, ya habían solucionado el problema.

-He hecho todo lo que me mandaste Ryuga-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga.

-Llámame Jefe Ryuga, Helios vete, quiero hablar con él-le dice Ryuga a Helios, Dunamis se puso otra vez en frente de la mesa de Ryuga, atrás de el estaba Helios haciendo señas, como si dijese oh! dios mío(1), pero en ingles al ver lo bueno que según él estaba Dunamis, Ryuga se rio un poco y le volvió a mandar que se fuese, Helios le hizo caso y se fue. Despues los dos se quedaron hablando un largo rato, Ryuga le explico a Dunamis todo y le enseño el recinto, sala por sala, después los dos se fueron a tomar algo, se hicieron amigos muy rápido Dunamis estaba sorprendido, nunca trabajó en una empresa.

-Jefe Ryuga, no sé si estoy preparado para trabajar aquí, nunca trabaje en una empresa-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga, este solo lo mira sorprendido.

-Si llegue y sin explicarte ya sabias que hacer, Dunamis ten fe, de seguro puedes hacerlo-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis y le llaman al móvil, eran asuntos de la empresa, cuando colgó se tuvo que ir a la empresa, le dijo a Dunamis que se fuera a casa empezaría el próximo día, este no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso así que una vez llegó a casa le esperaba su pareja, era un chico de unos dos años menor que él, se llamaba Chris es muy tranquilo y Dunamis lo ayuda en todo lo que puede. Una vez llega Chris lo recibe con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?-le pregunta Chris a Dunamis abrazándolo.

-Bien, el jefe es muy amable, pero serio a la vez, empiezo mañana a trabajar, hoy me enseño el reciento y mañana me presenta a mis compañeros-le explica Dunamis a Chris aceptando el abrazo.

-Entiendo, estoy preparando la cena para esta noche, hoy tenemos una cena especial-le dice Chris a Dunamis separándose de él y yendo a la cocina.

-Me pregunto que será, pero si es hecho por ti, seguro que es algo bueno-le dice Dunamis a Chris alegremente.

Chris al oírlo se puso un poco rojo, pero lo oculto y siguió cocinando, de mientras Dunamis se daba una ducha para relajarse un poco, y pensar en el mañana que de seguro seria un día duro, cuando salió ya había oscurecido y se encontró a Chris durmiendo en la cama de su habitación, Dunamis se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro Chris se despertó y miró a Dunamis a los ojos.

-Tus ojos son lindos-le dice Chris a Dunamis levantándose.

-Los tuyos mas-le dice Dunamis a Chris este le da un beso en los labios, Dunamis solo acepta el beso, después los dos se van a cenar para luego verse una película de terror, cosa que asusto mucho a Chris a Dunamis no tanto, pero si daba miedo, cuando acabo la película los dos se fueron a la cocina, donde tomaron algo de beber, Chris aun tenía el susto, porque se los ocurrió verla a las doce de la noche con todo oscuro, así que decidieron irse a dormir cuanto antes por no tener pesadillas, cosa que fue casi imposible, por no decir que Chris, se abrazaba a Dunamis cada dos por tres por las pesadillas.

Se hizo por la mañana, serian sobre las siete de la mañana y Dunamis ya se había levantado, sin despertar a Chris, así que se dio una pequeña ducha y se puso un traje de empresario, se arreglo un poco, luego se fue a Desayunar y justo antes de salir ve a Chris detrás de él. Chris le dijo que tuviera suerte y de broma que no la fastidiase, pero Dunamis sabía que era una broma así que decidido salió por la puerta dirección a su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

><p>(1) ¡Oh Dios mio! en ingles para el que no lo sepa se dice Oh my Good! ^^<p>

RominaDark5: Os dejo mi nuevo fic y muy pronto ya vendrá la escuela de monstruos final, pero de momento les dejo este fic yaoi, pienso que Dunamis y Chris hacen buena pareja, le iba a emparejar con Titi, pero pensé que mejor era Chris^^U

Helios: ¿Por qué tengo que salir yo? Me caes mal, es la primera vez que me sacas en todos tus fics ¬¬

RominaDark5: Ya te saque, así que no te enojes ¬¬

Ryuga: *Bostezando* Dejen de pelearse, parecen críos.

Helios: Tú no te quejas porque te tocó ser el jefe.

Ryuga: Puede.

Dark Tsubasa: ¿Yo saldré?

RominaDark5: Sip^^ En este fic eres un personaje muy especial.

Dark Tsubasa: Ok^^U

RominaDark5: Si les gusto dejen review, si no les gusto dejan review diciéndome lo que tengo mal, lo que debería mejorar…solo si quieren yo no les obligo, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	2. Primer día de trabajo

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Cuando Dunamis llegó a la empresa, Helios le recibió con una sonrisa y le llevó hasta el despacho de Ryuga, el estaba sentado en su silla mirando el ordenador un poco aburrido, cuando vio a Dunamis se levantó para saludarle.

-Buenos días Dunamis ¿nervioso?-le preguntó Ryuga alegremente a Dunamis.

-Un poco, es mi primer día-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga sonriendo.

-Bueno, sígueme por favor, te presentaré a tus compañeros-le dice Ryuga saliendo de la oficina y reuniendo a todos en la sala de reuniones, Dunamis estaba sorprendido al ver a tanto personal.

-Jefe Ryuga, esta semana hemos tenido un problema con la revista y no la podremos publicar esta semana-le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Entiendo, Dunamis tu trabajo consiste en hacer que la revista salga, somos una empresa de revistas sobre bodas, lo sé algo raro pero bueno, te presento a Hikaru una de mis secretarias, ella revisa que todo salga bien y es una modelo, los de allí son los gemelos, Tsubasa y Dark, son los guardias de noche, por si acaso, Helios es mi secretario personal, el de allí es Ginga, se encarga de la publicidad de la revista, luego esta mi amigo Kyoya, se encarga de la fotografía, Madoka, ella es una de las modelos, al igual que Hikaru. Luego y no menos importante, esta Zeo es el que escribe todo lo que sale en la revista y por ultimo esta Reiji, es medio sádico peor buen chico, me ayuda en algunas cosas. Por cierto me olvidaba de Massamune es el de la limpieza junto con Doji y ya está. Bueno chicos este es Dunamis y empieza hoy ahora debo irme-les dice Ryuga se va otra vez a su despacho, Hikaru se acerca a Dunamis para hablar con él a solas.

-Hola Dunamis, te daré unos consejos de principiante, veras cuando Ryuga llega, dejara encima de tu mesa su chaqueta, tú debes ponérsela en el perchero, cuando te pida un café a tal hora, tú debes entregárselo a esa hora y nunca, nunca llegues tarde Dunamis, si llegas tarde te despedirá o te pondrá con la limpieza que no son de fiar-le dice Hikaru a Dunamis muy seria.

-Vale lo tendré en cuenta-le dice Dunamis a Hikaru poniéndose en su sitio. Ryuga pasa por delante de ellos para hablar con los dos.

-Hikaru, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de esta semana, los lectores no pueden seguir esperando, llevamos no una sino dos semanas sin publicar nada, quiero que el problema se solucione rápido-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru muy serio.

-Comprendo, estoy haciendo lo imposible, pero no quieren publicarla-le dice Hikaru a Ryuga.

-Hikaru, deja que lo intente yo, claro si quieres-le dice Dunamis a Hikaru con timidez, ya que no sabe si metió la pata.

-Me parece bien, Dunamis inténtalo, si lo publicas te subo el sueldo, así que ya te estás dando prisa antes de que me arrepienta de mis palabras-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis yéndose de allí. Dunamis se pone manos a la obra, lo malo es que ni siquiera sabe prender el ordenador.

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunta Helios a Dunamis sentándose arriba de la mesa de Dunamis.

-Si, por favor-le dice Dunamis a Helios con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Es fácil, solo le tienes que dar a este botón-le dice Helios a Dunamis prendiéndole el ordenador.

-Gracias, pero tu ¿No deberías estar con Ryuga?-le pregunta Dunamis a Helios.

-Que sea su secretario personal, no significa que deba estar pegado a él, aparte, cuando tiene ganas de llorar me pide que le deje solo-le dice Helios a Dunamis comiéndose un pocky(1).

-Pobre, lo está pasando muy mal con esa depresión-le dice Hikaru a Helios mientras suspira.

-¿Depresión?-pregunta Dunamis sorprendido.

-Si, veras al jefe Ryuga, le paso algo malo y está en depresión, creo que fue un mal de amores-le dice Helios a Dunamis comiéndose otro pocky.

-Entiendo, espero que no me pase eso con mi pareja-le dice Dunamis a Helios triste y no sabe cómo, pero consigue que publiquen la revista.

-Dunamis lo lograste-le dice Helios sorprendido a Dunamis.

-¡Lo logre!-Grita Dunamis feliz, eso sorprende a casi todos los que estaban allí, que se quedaron medio en shock.

-Dunamis eres el mejor, la revista puso ser publicada, te adoro-le dice Hikaru abrazándolo y viene Ryuga para poner orden.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Pregunta Ryuga enfadado.

-Dunamis, logro publicar la revista-le dice Helios a Ryuga feliz.

-Pero ese no es motivo para que dejéis de trabajar, Helios a mi despacho quiero hablar contigo a solas, Dunamis buen trabajo quiero, que organices el horario de trabajo de esta semana, Hikaru tráeme dos cafés un bombón y uno con leche-le dice Ryuga a Helios, Dunamis y Hikaru, para luego irse de allí con Helios.

Hikaru le lleva los cafés a Ryuga y Helios y luego sale del despacho donde estaban Ryuga y Helios hablando, Helios estaba sentado arriba de la mesa de Ryuga, este estaba enfrente de Helios de brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué quieres hablar jefe Ryuga?-le pregunta Helios a Ryuga, este se acerca a Helios y lo abraza.

-Serás tonto, si tú mismo sabes que es una escusa para quedarme a solas contigo-le dice Ryuga a Helios.

-Lo sé, te extrañaba, odio cuando estas lejos de mi-le dice Helios a Ryuga aceptando el abrazo.

-Ya sabes, que odio que me vean llorar, sobre todo ahora-le dice Ryuga a Helios separándose de él, Helios le mira a los ojos y le sonríe, eso hace que Ryuga se sonroje un poco, al final Helios acaba por besar a Ryuga, este acepta el beso, que al poco tiempo se volvió un poco apasionado, Ryuga acabo por tumbar a Helios sobre la mesa y el encima suya, hasta que llaman a la puerta y Ryuga se separa de Helios. Por la puerta entra Doji, que tenía que hacer la limpieza, Helios estaba rojo como tomate, al pensar lo que casi hacen Ryuga también estaba rojo, pero lo ocultaba mirando por la ventana, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

><p>(1) Pocky en España, son los Mikados XD<p>

RominaDark5: ¿Qué les pareció?

Ryuga: Me gusto la última parte.

Helios: ¡Pervertido!*Todavía rojo como tomate*

Ryuga: ¿Qué quieres? Soy hombre

RominaDark5: Dejen de discutir¬¬ o me enfado y que te lo diga Ren, si el de Bakugan invasores de Gundalia, que cuando me enfado doy miedo.

Ren: Preferiría que no te enfadases ^^U

RominaDark5: En fin*suspiro* Reviews, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…van dirigidos a la autora del fic que soy yo nos vemos^^


	3. Problemas

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

* * *

><p>Eran sobre las doce de la noche en la empresa Dunamis, Helios, Ryuga, Dark y Tsubasa seguían trabajando. Por la puerta entro un hombre alto de pelo largo y negro, de piel pálida y ojos naranjas, se dirigió a la oficina de Ryuga, Helios lo detuvo antes de entrar cosa que sorprendió a Dunamis que estaba a su lado.<p>

-Rago deja en paz a Ryuga, ya le partiste el corazón una vez-le dice Helios a ese tal Rago enfadado.

-Helios, déjale pasar fui yo quien lo llamó-le dice Ryuga a Helios, él le hace caso a Ryuga y Rago, pasa dentro de la oficina con una sonrisa triunfante, luego Ryuga cierra la puerta con llaves.

-Ryuga, te extrañe en todo este tiempo-le dice Rago a Ryuga abrazándolo.

-A mi no me engañas, tu amante te ha dejado y ahora recurres a mi-le dice Ryuga a Rago, para recibir un golpe de Rago en la cara que le tira al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

-Mejor cierra el pico Ryuga, o si no a la próxima te mato-le dice Rago a Ryuga poniéndose arriba de él y luego le besa apasionadamente pero Ryuga no acepta el beso. Fuera de la oficina Helios está muy preocupado por Ryuga, Dunamis no se explicaba porque estaba tan preocupado, así que fue a hablar con él.

-Helios cálmate, Ryuga está bien ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?-le pregunta Dunamis a Helios.

-Porque, Ryuga es mi novio, si le pasase algo malo me echaría la culpa toda la vida-le dice Helios a Dunamis y se oye un grito por parte de Ryuga, entonces Dark y Tsubasa entran a la oficina, donde esta Rago maltratando a Ryuga, Dark y Tsubasa cogen a Rago y se lo llevan fuera de la empresa donde llaman a la policía. Helios atiende a Ryuga que estaba malherido en el suelo y inconsciente, Dunamis le ayudó a Helios a venderle las heridas a Ryuga, después de un rato curándole las heridas Ryuga se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta Ryuga confundido.

-Estas en tu empresa-le responde Dunamis a Ryuga.

-Comprendo, quiero irme a mi casa y descansar-susurra Ryuga cansado.

-Bueno, dudo que puedas conducir en tu estado así que yo te llevare-le dice Helios a Ryuga sonriéndole, Ryuga solo le devuelve la sonrisa, Helios coge sus cosas y las de Ryuga, luego Dunamis también recoge los únicos que se quedan ahí son Dark y Tsubasa. Al día siguiente Ryuga no fue a trabajar, cosa que les extraño a casi todos Helios y Dunamis decidieron no decir nada sobre lo que paso la noche anterior, pero Dunamis se acercó a hablar con Helios en su tiempo libre.

-¿Cómo está Ryuga?-le preguntó Dunamis a Helios preocupado.

-Mal, fatal estaba destrozado, Rago fue el que le partió el corazón hace unos años-le explica Helios a Dunamis, en la empresa entra Chris cosa que le sorprendió a Dunamis.

-Chris ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Dunamis a Chris sorprendido.

-Nada, solo traerte una cosa que te olvidaste, dime ¿Cómo piensas entrar a casa?-le pregunta Chris a Dunamis, el empieza a buscar sus llaves pero no las encuentra, hasta que Chris saca las llaves de Dunamis de su bolsillo.

-Gracias, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-le dice Dunamis a Chris cogiendo sus llaves y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Vaya, no sabía que tuvieses novio Dunamis-le dice Helios mientras suspira y se pone a trabajar con el ordenador, luego Dunamis se separa de Chris y mira a Helios.

-Y tú que eres el novio del…-Dunamis no puede acabar la frase porque Helios le tapa la boca con la mano.

-Oye eso es un secreto, como se enteren los de la empresa no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría-le explica Helios a Dunamis y por la puerta entra Ryuga, este deja la chaqueta encima de la mesa de Dunamis y se acerca a Dunamis, Chris y Helios.

-Helios, llévame un café con leche a mi oficina, lo quiero en menos de cinco minutos y quiero hablar contigo y Dunamis a solas si no os importa-le ordena Ryuga a Helios y lo ultimo mirando a Chris, luego se va a su oficina.

-Que mandón-susurra Chris pero Helios y Dunamis le oyen.

-Que quieres es nuestro jefe-le dice Helios a Chris dirigiéndose a la máquina de café, para llevarle su pedido a Ryuga.

-Bueno yo me voy-le dice Chris a Dunamis y Helios, luego se despide de ellos y se va. Dunamis le colgó la chaqueta a Ryuga en el perchero, luego junto con Helios se fue a la oficina de Ryuga, una vez allí ven a Ryuga preparando todo, para ponerse a trabajar.

-Chicos, lo que pasó ayer por la noche, no quiero que se entere nadie ¿entendido?-les pregunta Ryuga muy serio, Helios y Dunamis solo asienten con la cabeza.

-Pero jefe Ryuga ¿enserio piensa trabajar con esas heridas?-le pregunta Helios a Ryuga preocupado.

-Helios, estoy bien, no es nada. Dunamis déjanos solos por favor-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis, mientras coge el café que le preparo Helios.

-Vale-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga y sale se allí dejándoles solos, cuando regresa a su trabajo Hikaru se acerca a hablar con él.

-Hola Dunamis, oye tengo que hablar contigo-le dice Hikaru a Dunamis este apenas le hizo caso.

-Pues habla-le dice Dunamis mirando una cosa en el ordenador.

-Se te ve muy pegado al jefe Ryuga, y también a Helios. Aparte el otro día conseguiste algo que una profesional no puede hacer, mira Dunamis si Ryuga me despide por tu culpa, me las pagaras muy caras-le dice Hikaru a Dunamis muy seria.

-No me das miedo-le dice Dunamis a Hikaru retándola.

-Otro consejo si pones música pon reggaetón o rock, Ryuga ama ese tipo de canciones-le dice Hikaru a Dunamis.

-¿Enserio? No me lo creo-le dice Dunamis a Hikaru.

-Tu mismo-le dice Hikaru a Dunamis poniéndose en su puesto, al rato Dunamis ve a Helios llorando, mientras cogía sus cosas para irse.

-Helios ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Dunamis a Helios preocupado.

-¡No te interesa!-le grita Helios a Dunamis entre lagrimas y se va de allí, eso deja a Dunamis algo sorprendido y a la vez le molestó un poco la contestación de Helios.

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Rago: Bazofia

RominaDark5: Maldito te odio ¬¬

Ryuga: No sé, pero a mí me ha gustado

Helios: A mí también ^^

RominaDark5: Al menos hay gente buena en el mundo, bueno reviews, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte van dirigidos a mí que soy la autora del fic y gracias a Kzy Ocura por dejarme un review, por lo menos alguien se digna a dejar un review en mis penosas historias según yo u.u, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, pero les dejare preguntas XD:

¿Por qué lloraba Helios?

¿De qué hablaban Ryuga y Helios a solas?

¿Hikaru es malvada?

¿Ryuga despedirá a Hikaru o a Dunamis?

¿Qué le hizo Rago a Ryuga?

¿Dunamis se enamorará de alguien más?

Bueno y con esto basta ahora sí, nos vemos^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. **

Al día siguiente todo fue normal excepto porque Helios no fue a trabajar y Ryuga los reunió a todos en la sala de reuniones.

-Solo diré una cosa, Helios esta despedido y Dark ocuparás el puesto de Helios, nada mas-le dice Ryuga a todos estos se ponen un poco tristes, ya que Helios siempre los animaba. Nadie dijo nada solo se fueron a seguir con su trabajo.

-"Con razón Helios lloraba ayer, pero yo no lloraría si me despidiesen tiene que ser otra cosa"-pensaba Dunamis mirando el ordenador y se aburría un poco hasta que aparece Ryuga.

-Dunamis, llévame a mi oficina algún tipo de café, pero que tenga mucha cafeína por favor-le dice Ryuga a Helios quitándose la corbata ya que le molestaba.

-Jefe Ryuga ¿Por qué Helios lloraba?-le preguntó Helios a Ryuga.

-Te lo contaré todo en mi oficina cuando me subas el café-le dice Ryuga a Helios yéndose de allí. Dunamis suspira y saca el café que mas cafeína tiene, para luego llevárselo a Ryuga, luego entra en la oficina y ve a Helios y se pregunta cuando llegó.

-Hola Dunamis-le saluda Helios alegre a Dunamis.

-Hola Helios-le devuelve el saludo Dunamis sorprendido y dándole el café a Ryuga.

-Bueno, queda demostrado que mis sospechas son ciertas, odio tener razón-le dice Ryuga a Helios tomando un sorbo de su café que estaba muy amargo para su gusto.

-Bueno Dunamis te explicaré, Rago, hace tres años estaba casado con Ryuga, pero le puso los cuernos con Hikaru, por lo tanto cortaron y Hikaru y Rago le quieren quitar la empresa a Ryuga, por eso le maltratan y tu eres un obstáculo-le explica Helios a Dunamis.

-Pero sigo sin comprender porque llorabas-le dice Dunamis a Helios.

-No mas era puro teatro, era para que Hikaru creyese que corte con Ryuga y como entre por la puerta trasera, nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí-le dice Helios a Dunamis sonriendo.

-Comprendo, pero no hacía falta gritarme-le dice Dunamis a Helios molesto.

-Lo siento, era parte del teatro-le dice Helios a Dunamis riéndose nerviosamente, alguien llama la puerta, Helios se esconde ya que nadie debe saber que está ahí. Por la puerta entran Dark, Tsubasa, Zeo, Hikaru y Madoka.

-Lo sentimos jefe Ryuga, pero dimitimos-le dicen los cinco a Ryuga.

-Ustedes mismos, encima que les doy un trabajo decente, los vi en la calle, les acogí en mi casa y tu Hikaru me quitaste a mi marido el que tanto ame ¿Quieren algo más?-les pregunta Ryuga.

-Si, la empresa-le dice Hikaru a Ryuga muy seria.

-No te daré el gusto querida Hikaru, quedas despedida y no solo eso, si no también tienes una orden de alejamiento y se te estará prohibido pisar esta empresa-le dice Ryuga a Hikaru y por la puerta entra Rago.

-Tan estricto como siempre, Ryuga-le dice Rago a Ryuga.

-Perdona si por una vez en la vida estoy en la cima-le dice Ryuga a Rago retándolo con la mirada y entran unos policías.

-Ryuga quedas detenido por maltrato-le dicen los policías a Ryuga.

-¿Qué? Yo no he maltratado a nadie-le dice Ryuga a los policías pero estos pasan de él y se lo llevan, pero mientras se lo llevan Ryuga se empezó a reír como un psicópata pero eso no les importó para nada a los policías.

-Bueno como nuevo jefe, Dunamis quedas despedido, Helios sal de tu escondite, recoged vuestras cosas y iros-les ordena Rago a Dunamis y Helios, estos solo le hacen caso porque es lo único que pueden hacer. Cuando Dunamis llegó a casa lo vio todo lleno de sangre, Dunamis empezó a buscar a Chris con desesperación, cuando lo encontró lo vio lleno de sangre tirado en el suelo, se acercó a él para ver si seguía vivo pero nada. Helios cuando llego a su casa vio lo mismo pero con su familia.

-Maldición, tengo que hablar con Dunamis-susurra Helios y se va dirección a la casa de Dunamis cuando llega, la puerta estaba abierta y encontró a Dunamis abrazando el cadáver de Chris mientras lloraba. Helios se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Helios ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Dunamis a Helios sorprendido.

-Vine a avisarte antes de que pasase una tragedia, pero he llegado tarde, lo mejor es volver a la empresa cuanto antes los de allí corren mucho peligro, siéndote sincero esto es obra de Ryuga, está muy enfadado-le dice Helios a Dunamis llevándoselo en contra de su voluntad.

*En la empresa*

-Todos vosotros me las pagareis-le dice Ryuga a todos los de la empresa, pero no era el Ryuga de siempre si no, que tenia alas de demonio, cuernos de demonio, cola de demonio, lleno de sangre y buscaba venganza.

-Tú deberías estar en la cárcel y no aquí-le dice Rago a Ryuga asustado.

-Pobre Rago, le tiene miedo al rey de los demonios, es que no sabe cuando aceptar que ha perdido-le dice Ryuga a Rago con voz burlona.

-Aléjate de mi demonio-le dice Rago a Ryuga asustado.

-Esto es muy divertido, mi querido Rago, pobre Dunamis y Helios, pero necesitaba varios sacrificios-susurra Ryuga y se acerca lentamente a Rago.

-¡Te he dicho que te alejes!-le grita Rago a Ryuga.

-Si te largas de aquí, nada malo te pasará-le dice Ryuga a Rago este le hace caso sin rechistar, nada mas por el miedo que daba solo mirarle a los ojos, que ya no eran dorados si no rojos como la sangre. Hikaru y Rago se fueron de allí y decidieron no volver nunca, Helios y Dunamis los vieron salir y entraron a ver qué pasaba…

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Es triste ver que Chris murió, pero más triste será el siguiente capitulo u.u<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Cuando Dunamis y Helios llegaron a la empresa se dirigieron al despacho donde estaba Ryuga, cuando entraron vieron a Ryuga besando a Dark, Helios evito llorar y salir corriendo de allí como un idiota según él. A Helios varias veces le había pasado esto con Ryuga, el sabía que Ryuga le era infiel desde siempre, Dunamis estaba atónito no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ryuga y Dark se separaron y vieron a Dunamis y Helios, Dark decidió irse de allí y Dunamis estaba a punto de matar a Ryuga, Helios corrió a abrazarlo llorando.

-Menos mal que estas bien-le dice Helios a Ryuga abrazándolo.

-No, menos mal que tú está bien-le dice Ryuga a Helios aceptando el abrazo.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo Helios, te estaba poniendo los cuernos con Dark-le dice Dunamis a Helios confundido.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!-le grita Helios a Dunamis llorando pero aun abrazado a Ryuga.

-Dunamis, por favor retírate-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis, este le obedece y Kyoya coge a Dunamis.

-Dunamis, Ryuga siempre le fue infiel a Helios, pero él lo ama y le da igual-le dice Kyoya a Dunamis.

-Comprendo, pobre Helios debe sufrir mucho-le dice Dunamis a Kyoya.

-Si, pero no te sorprendas si oyes cosas extrañas viniendo del despacho de Ryuga y lo siento mucho por lo de Chris-le dice Kyoya a Dunamis, este se pone un poco rojo por lo que dijo, pero se puso triste al recordar cuando vio el cadáver de su amado Chris. Al rato Ryuga dio la orden de que todos siguiesen con su trabajo, estos le hicieron caso y Ryuga le dijo a Helios que el próximo día empezaba a trabajar otra vez, Helios salió de la oficina de Ryuga y parecía triste, Helios se dirigió al baño y se en cerro en el baño para empezar a llorar, Dunamis oía sus soñozos y le daba bastante pena, el no tenia porque sufrir tanto con lo buena persona que es. Al rato Helios salió de allí y se fue a hablar con Dunamis.

-Dunamis, te tengo que pedir un favor-le dice Helios a Dunamis evitando llorar.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, eres mi mejor amigo-le dice Dunamis a Helios con una sonrisa.

-Por favor no sientas pena de mí, yo sé todo lo que me hace Ryuga, pero yo se que en el fondo él me quiere-le dice Helios a Dunamis aun sigue evitando llorar.

-Helios, en verdad estas sufriendo-le dice Dunamis a Helios.

-Me da igual si sufro o no, Dunamis yo le amo y me niego a perderle, déjalo no lo entiendes-le dice Helios a Dunamis y se va de allí, pero sin querer se choca con Ryuga. El no le dice nada y sigue con su trayectoria, por lo que se ve se fue a hablar con Dunamis.

-Dunamis, necesito que me ayudes con algo, se que hace poco llegaste aquí y mi más sincero pésame por Chris-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis y suspira.

-Comprendo y gracias dime que necesitas-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga.

-Prefiero hablarlo en mi despacho privado, sígueme-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis y lo guía hasta el sótano, donde hay una mesa, dos sillas, un ordenador, una cama y un cuadro con una foto donde salían Rago y Ryuga sonriendo.

-¿Para qué es la cama?-le pregunta Dunamis a Ryuga y este se sonroja levemente.

-Olvida eso, bueno, te voy a decir un secreto y seguro que me vas a querer matar-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis y suspira.

-Dime que es, procurare no matarte-le dice Dunamis soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Yo…fui el que mate a Chris, necesitaba varios sacrificios de personas cercanas a mí, lo siento no lo hice a propósito-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis derramando una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

-¿¡Que! Tengo motivo para matarte, pero no puedo, porque yo…me enamore de ti nada mas te vi, no quería cortar con Chris él era fantástico y no le quería hacer daño a Helios-le explica Dunamis a Ryuga llorando, pero Ryuga lo abraza y le acaricia la cabeza y trata de calmarlo.

-No llores, tranquilo, yo tampoco quiero cortar con Helios, aparte yo amo a Dark, lo descubrí hace poco, algún día, tendrás la oportunidad de estar conmigo, pero hasta entonces no podemos ser algo, podemos ser muy buenos amigos y solo eso lo siento Dunamis, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones-le explica Ryuga a Dunamis separándose de él y en eso llega Dark.

-Perdonen interrumpo algo-dice Dark mirando feo a Dunamis.

-Que va, solo hablábamos, bueno me retiro-le dice Dunamis a Dark y se va de allí corriendo mientras llora.

-Pobre, me dio pena-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-Bueno, es igual, eso le pasa por enamorarse de ti, al verdad, no sé como hiciste para enamorarme-le dice Dark a Ryuga abrazándolo.

-Fácil, llevamos millones de años viviendo juntos, eres una sombra y yo un demonio por eso somos inmortales. Pero explícame tú ahora como cortó yo con Helios, ye me hice un lio-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-¿Por qué el lio?-le pregunta Dark a Ryuga dándole un beso en el cachete.

-Tu me quieres, Helios también y Dunamis también, pero yo ¿A quién quiero de los tres?-le pregunta Ryuga a Dark.

-Eso es obvio tu solo me quieres a mí y soy todo tuyo-le dice Dark a Ryuga besándolo Ryuga solo acepta el beso y entra Helios.

-Yo no he visto nada-le dice Helios a Dark y Ryuga mientras sale de la oficina corriendo y llorando.

-Genial-susurra Ryuga cuando se separa de Dark.

-Habla con él, yo te espero aquí-le dice Dark a Ryuga, el decide hacerle caso y sale corriendo detrás de Helios para hablar con él.

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Perdonen si tarde en actualizar, pero me han roto el kokoro y ahora apenas tengo ganas de escribir cosas de Romance u.u<p>

Ryuga: Pero no estés triste, hiciste bien en separarte de él.

RominaDark5: Me alegra que te preocupes por mí

Ryuga: Que va, si no me preocupo a mi me da igual por mí como si caes en depresión.

RominaDark5: Vale eso, me ha llegado malvado.

Todos: ¡Ryuga!

Ryuga: Mejor me callo ¬¬U

RominaDark5: Reviews por favor si quieren no les obligo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo adiós


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes **

Ryuga una vez encontró a Helios se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Yo siempre te he amado, pero tu…-le dice Helios a Ryuga llorando.

-Lo sé, Helios lo siento, pero no quería romperte el corazón-le dice Ryuga a Helios.

-¡Pues ya lo has hecho!-le grita Helios a Ryuga.

-Helios cálmate por favor, que te parece si te calmas un poco y luego hablamos-le dice Ryuga a Helios quitándole las lagrimas del rostro.

-¡No quiero calmarme yo solo quiero estar a tu lado!-le grita Helios a Ryuga y lo abraza con fuerza, Dark lo estaba viendo todo y se sentía un poco mal, Ryuga sabía que Dark estaba allí. Hasta que apareció Dunamis.

-Helios déjale, no ves que él no te quiere, el ahora ama a Dark y los dos se quieren mucho, ya déjalo, yo se que lo amas peor no se puede hacer nada si el ama a otra persona-le dice Dunamis a Helios, eso sorprendió a Dark y a Helios. Sobre todo sorprendió a Dark, ya que el sabía que Dunamis estaba enamorado de Ryuga.

-Dunamis…-susurra Dark sorprendido, Helios se separa de Ryuga aun llorando haciendo que Ryuga se sienta destrozado por dentro.

-Comprendo, en cierto modo tienes razón, aunque no lo quiera aceptar-le dice Helios a Dunamis y se va de allí.

-Gracias Dunamis, en verdad no sabía qué hacer-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis y suspira, Dark se acerco a Dunamis y lo miró a los ojos por un instante.

-Tu, eres diferente, amas a Ryuga y le dijistes esas palabras a Helios, incluso a ti te dolía aceptarlo pero lo hiciste, me caes bien desde ahora seremos amigos-le dice Dark a Dunamis y se va junto con Ryuga.

-Bueno ahora, vuelvan al trabajo antes de que recibamos quejas-ordena Ryuga a toda la empresa, entonces todos se ponen en marcha, de repente de a saber dónde sale un gato y le empieza a arañar la cabeza a Dunamis, Dark ayuda a su amigo y consigue quitarle el gato de la cabeza, tirándolo a otro sitio, justo Reiji iba bajando las escaleras y el gato fue a parar a su cabeza, Reiji intentando quitárselo se cayó de las escaleras y cayó encima de Tsubasa dándole un beso por accidente. Dark y Dunamis lo vieron todo y se fueron de allí como si no hubiesen hecho nada, pero Ryuga lo vio por las cámaras de seguridad y llamo a los cuatro accidentados.

-¿Ocurre algo Jefe Ryuga?-le pregunta Dunamis a Ryuga.

-Haber esto es una empresa no un parque de juegos, no pueden estar tirando gatos furiosos y menos si es mi gato, en las cabezas de la gente-le dice Ryuga a los cuatro y el gato de antes se sentó en la mesa de Ryuga, para luego ir a los brazos de Ryuga donde se tumbo y se durmió.

-No es mi culpa si fue a parar a mi cabeza-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga.

-No valen excusas-le dice Ryuga a Dunamis.

-Pero…-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga.

-Vale están…-Ryuga iba a decir algo pero Dark le envió una mirada a Ryuga como diciéndole:

-"Si nos despides lo nuestro acaba para siempre"- A Ryuga le cae una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Emmmmm ok, mejor no, ahora sigan con su trabajo-le dice Ryuga a los cuatro y todos abandonan la sala menos Dark.

-No quiero seguir trabajando-le dice Dark a Ryuga cuando todos se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunta Ryuga a Dark escribiendo en su laptop personal, pero Dark le cierra la tapa.

-Quiero estar contigo, a solas, aquí-le dice Dark a Ryuga seductor.

-Ok, ya lo pillo, entonces, a mi me da igual-le dice Ryuga a Dark y lo acorrala contra la pared. Dunamis seguía con su trabajo en frente de el estaba Helios, que apenas había hecho algo de trabajo, a eso me refiero a que solo escribió una palabra. Dunamis se acerco a Helios y se sentó a su lado.

-Helios no este triste, ya verás que lo vas a superar, pero si no trabajas te echaran-le dice Dunamis a Helios y le sonríe.

-Es que me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, estoy mareado y tengo ganas de vomitar-le dice Helios a Dunamis.

-Déjame ver-le dice Dunamis a Helios y le toma la temperatura.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunta Helios a Dunamis no sabe si rojo por la fiebre o por otra cosa.

-Tienes fiebre, avisare a Ryuga, para decirle que te vayas a casa, ya que estas enfermo-le dice Dunamis a Helios y le sonríe, luego va a la oficina, pero oye unos gritos y decide no entrar. Luego regresa con Helios.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunta Helios a Dunamis ya que estaba rojo como tomate.

-Lo que pasa es que, Ryuga y Dark estaban…-le intenta explicar Dunamis a Helios.

-Ok, ya lo pillo, no importa-le dice Helios a Dunamis intentando levantarse, pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae, aunque Dunamis lo coge antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta Dunamis a Helios, levantándolo.

-Si, gracias Dunamis-le dice Helios a Dunamis algo sonrojado.

-De nada-le dice Dunamis a Helios.

-Esto…ya me puedes soltar-le dice Helios a Dunamis.

-Lo siento-le responde Dunamis a Helios y lo deja sentado sobre la mesa, luego Dunamis sigue con su trabajo hasta que ve a Dark y lo llama.

-¿Qué quieres Dunamis?-le pregunta Dark a Dunamis.

-¿Podrías llamar a Ryuga?-le pregunta Dunamis a Dark.

-Claro, espera un poco-le dice Dark a Dunamis, y al ratito aparece con Ryuga.

-Ryuga, Helios tiene mucha fiebre-le dice Dunamis a Ryuga, el se acerca a Helios y le toma la fiebre a Helios, luego suspira.

-Llévate a Helios a su casa y cuídalo, tienes dos días libres Helios, esto es todo-le dice Ryuga a Helios y Dunamis y luego se va de allí los dos hacen caso y se van de allí.

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno no tenía mucha inspiración pero logre escribirlo XD Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos ^^<p> 


	7. final

****Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes ****

Dunamis se llevo a Helios a su casa, ya que tenía mucha fiebre. Una vez llegaron a la casa de Helios, el abrió la puerta y los dos pasaron dentro, Helios se dirigió a su habitación donde se tumbó en la cama, Dunamis se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente que cada vez estaba más caliente.

-Helios, cada vez estas peor, es mejor que vayas al médico-le dice Dunamis a Helios preocupado.

-No quiero ir, odio ese sitio-le dice Helios a Dunamis levantándose.

-Note levantes, descansa yo cuidare de ti-le dice Dunamis a Helios y le sonríe, el se sonroja levemente, peor lo oculta mirando a otro lado.

-Ya vuelvo voy a ver si encuentro un paño mojado para ponértelo en la frente-le dice Dunamis a Helios yéndose pero Helios le coge de la mano llorando.

-Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo-le dice Helios a Dunamis entre lagrimas.

-Está bien, no me moveré de aquí, no apartare de ti ni un centímetro-le dice Dunamis a Helios tumbándose a su lado, cuando ya esta tumbado Helios lo abraza.

-Dunamis, tengo miedo, miedo de…perderte a ti, porque, estoy enamorado de ti-le dice Helios a Dunamis llorando.

-Comprendo, tranquilo, pero si estás conmigo prométeme una cosa, no debes de llorar jamás, no me gusta verte llorando-le dice Dunamis a Helios y le da un beso en la frente.

-Está bien, será así-le dice Helios a Dunamis aun abrazado a él.

_*En la oficina*_

Ryuga les estaba mandando trabajo a todos muy estrictamente, a Dark le tenía que poner poco trabajo porque si no le amenazaba con dejarle por otro. Reiji y Tsubasa no se dirigieron la palabra desde lo que les paso con el gato de Ryuga, más bien se ponían tan nerviosos que ni sabían que decirse.

-Les avisamos que dentro de media hora abra una reunión general en el despacho del jefe Ryuga-anunciaban por los megafonillos de la oficina Ryuga suspiraba cada dos por tres, no le gustaba nada de la revista ya que todo parecía una ruina, luego llego la reunión a la que Ryuga ni quería ir, pero tenía que ir si quería seguir siendo jefe.

-Bueno, la revista es un desastre cada vez vamos cayendo mas y mas, si caemos en la quiebra lo habremos perdido todo, así que más nos vale ponernos las pilas-le dice Ryuga a todos.

-Pero jefe Ryuga, últimamente apenas hay bodas y lo peor es que a casi nadie le gusta nuestra revista-le dice Zeo a Ryuga que eso si que le enfado.

-Zeo, cariño, mi amor, amigo mío… ¡Todos estáis agotando mi paciencia! Solo os pido que os esforcéis yo hago lo posible por sacar esta empresa a lo más alto, por eso hasta hago el ridículo en reuniones-le dice Ryuga a todos bien enfadado.

-No es nuestra culpa si te la pasas dándole vacaciones a Dunamis o Helios-le dice Tsubasa a Ryuga.

-Helios se puso enfermo y tienes razón de ahora en adelante seré todavía más estricto-le dice Ryuga a todos.

-¡No!-Gritan todos sorprendidos.

-Denle las gracias a Tsubasa por hablar, y con esto casi hemos acabado, Zeo vuelve a hacer el articulo principal, estamos en primavera las novias de esta temporada, deben de llevar colores como el blanco que es el más normal, celeste, rosa o salmón, quiero que agregues eso. Madoka tu serás la modelo para las fotos, Dark escribirás el articulo de cómo ser una buena dama de honor-le dice Ryuga a Zeo, Madoka y Dark.

-Pero de eso se encarga Zeo-le dice Dark a Ryuga.

-Lo sé, pero Zeo no puede hacerlo todo, se que eres vigilante solo hazlo por esta vez-le dice Ryuga a Dark.

-¿Me suberas el sueldo?-le pregunta Dark a Ryuga el suspira.

-Está bien, te subiré el sueldo-le dice Ryuga a Dark suspirando.

-Madoka si puedes escribes parte del artículo de comentarios y Ginga encárgate de la publicidad-le dice Ryuga a Madoka y Ginga medio rendido y todos se pusieron a trabajar y este es un día tranquilo en la empresa de Ryuga…

FIN

* * *

><p>RominaDark5: Bueno este es el fin de mi fic lo sé algo raro el final pero bueno XD Ya nos veremos en mis otros fics adiós<p> 


End file.
